


Prompt one-shots

by Crueltobekind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crueltobekind/pseuds/Crueltobekind
Summary: A/U Elio and Oliver. Short story one-shots.





	1. Earliest memory

**Author's Note:**

> Bored. Not a real writer. Leave a prompt if you like.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Elio are small children hanging out at their babysitter's house.

I want to have as much fun as these cartoons are having. They're all dancing to this really upbeat Rock n Roll song about a clock. Rock around a clock? It doesn't make sense but it's so good even I want to get up and boogy.  

To my right, my best friend Elio begins singing along and doing a little jig. He's such a goof with his spindly tanned arms and curls bouncing around with his movements.

We're alone in the basement at our babysitter's house. Our parents are at work and our siblings are still at school. The lights are off but the sun streams through the tiny windows up high on the wall.

"Oliver dance with me."

Elio suddenly takes my hand and pulls me up from the couch we've obediently been sitting on. Now we're up and dancing about. We try recreating the moves on the screen but after he spins me in and goes for the dip I'm dropped to the floor with a thud. It's unexpected because Elio would never purposely hurt me.

"One more time, I'll get it, don't worry," he says breathlessly. We're both the same height but he's pretty scrawny, I guess I'm too heavy for him to catch. After the third try of landing on my back I pull him down with me and try to punish him with tickles.

"No, stop," Elio laughs as he tries to squirm away from my magic fingers. "Oliver, please —" I cut him off with a quick peck on the lips. Then another on the cheek for good measure. He's still smiling with a giggle tapering off as we catch our breaths.

I pull him up off the floor and clasp our hands together as we resume our private little dance party. I want to have this much fun with Elio forever. 


	2. Breaking back into your house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver meets Elio just as he's about to climb home.

This is a good neighbourhood, no one would ever break into our house, right? I mean, just because I left an emergency rope ladder hanging from my window doesn't mean it's an open invitation to any passerby to climb it and hide in my closet waiting to assault me... right?

I stand below my bedroom window staring up at curtains billowing around the interior of the three story house my parents rented for the summer. It's on a cul de sac of a sleepy French village. We've only been here for a few days, but the urge to escape was too great, I had to leave. There was no destination, but my parents are too overprotective and snoopy, they would have never let me out.

Every swing of a door, turn of a knob, and seemingly every god damn floor board was so loud I might as well have just yelled out, "Mom! Dad! Let's fight for the next hour because you've caught me trying to go out and live a normal teen life!"

The ladder was pretty effective considering I found it on the top of a dusty closet shelf. If anyone asks, I was performing a fire drill. And it worked. So yay. But now I have to climb back up and the shadows I see up there are kind of freaking me out. Curtain or attacker?

"Ça va?"

I jump at the voice that cuts through my thoughts and the crickets scoring the night.

"Sorry?" I don't understand French yet. 

"Is there a fire, what's happening?"

He's a boy around my age, curly hair, delicate features, and eyes that reflect the entirety of the moon. He's beautiful. He has a slight French accent. And I'm immediately intimidated and nervous.

"Hey, do you need help?" He looks concerned as I stand there like an idiot. He begins to cautiously move towards me. He probably thinks I've just escaped something traumatizing, and that's when my body decides to snap out of it.

"Everything's fine. Sorry, I was just.. Trying to focus on who I was speaking to. I'm not wearing my glasses," I say with a believability that even I'm impressed by.

He seems skeptical, but as he moves in front of me I see that there's a hint of amusement, too. The light bounces off his smooth skin as he angles his head upwards to make eye contact. I'm a head taller than him but I feel small only in the way a high school kid solidifying his sexuality in front of his wet dream can.

"I'm Oliver, but you can call me Ollie, or Olive, or..." He quirks his left eye brow as I trail off from my naming off nicknames literally no one has ever called me. "... Or whatever."

"Who calls you Olive? Is it some kind of joke, because you look more like Popeye to me." He emphasises the point by squeezing my right bicep. I look down and see his hand on my skin and the sight excites me.

Since I hit my growth spurt my dad and coaches have encouraged me to bulk up and get into sports. Easier to get into college with a scholarship they said. And picking up guys apparently, too.

He gives me another squeeze and I regretfully follow his hand all the way back to where it lays by his thigh. It's a nice thigh. Two nice thighs actually. Strong legs. Yet slim.

I look up again and he's smirking.

"I'm sorry I'm acting so weird, this is a terrible first impression," I say with actual sincerity. Please like me.

"Don't worry about it. Unless you're stalking whoever's window this is, you're being pretty cute so far." What a great voice he has. "I'm Elio." He reaches out to shake my hand, and I envelope his hand like the giant I am. I love it. We let go and I sigh.

"That's my room up there," I nudge my chin towards the open window about 20 ft above us. "I snuck out but now I have to make my way back in."

"Oh? Wow, I live right next door," Elio says pointing to the vine-covered house about 100 ft away.

"Which one's your room?" I say without first filtering it through my thick skull.

"Hopefully I can show you before you leave, hm?"

My head whips around to face him. He's teasing, but his face shows hopefulness. Please let me be reading this right.

"We don't leave for another five weeks, " I say in a cautiously optimistic voice.

"Cute." He bumps me with his hip as he turns to face my dangling ladder once again. Is this dude for real? I've never had a guy flirt with me before.

"Are you afraid of climbing upwards? I saw you staring at this thing for the five minutes it took me to walk from down the street."

I'm embarrassed but I got his attention, so worked out for meee.

"Honestly?" He does that eyebrow quirk again that I like. "You think that's the shadow of a curtain or am I about to walk right into a Law & Order SVU episode?"

He bursts into laughter, and I can't help but join him. I just made this gorgeous boy laugh. His body leans against mine as our giggles taper off. A sense of accomplishment washes over me.

"How about we find out, huh?" Suddenly he's climbing up the ladder, and I'm stunned at his forwadness. "Come on!" he whisper-yells. "If I'm attacked you better be right behind to rescue me. Use those thick arms for something useful," he says with a wink.

I'm stunned once again. If the next month is anything like the last 10 minutes, this ladder is going to get a lot of use. What my family doesn't know can't hurt them. I quickly follow Elio, newly energized for the summer to begin. 


End file.
